


Soothing Gel

by Niconikson



Series: The Sweet life of Baek and Yeol [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Married, BestfriendBaekChen, Florist Baekhyun, Fluff, InnocentBaek, M/M, ProtectiveYeol, WhippedYeol, flowershop, producer chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconikson/pseuds/Niconikson
Summary: The Park couples moves into the new neighborhood. Baekhyun baked some cupcakes for the house warming party and Chanyeol might have ate them without knowing. So yeah Park Dumbyeol might have panicked and kinda maybe filled the empty boxes with something else....Chanyeol: But hey, at least you'd get amazing skin. See how smooth?





	Soothing Gel

" And thats the last one" Chanyeol smiles, letting the small box down on top of the coffee table. He lifts his sleeve up wiping the sweat out of his forehead. Labor wasnt a laughing matter, and the weather wasnt exactly on his side of all days. After 2 hours of piling their boxes inside the new house, might have ruined his newly bought shirt with dirt and sweat.

After pulling out a couple of bucks, he hands it over to one of the movers, thanking them as he bow in appreciation. 

 

                 When they left the giant scanned their new home, all of the boxes piled in and ready to be unpacked. But due to the heat he wasnt ready to do another round of work. Chanyeol starts groaning when he drifts a hand over his neck, massaging the small flesh from exhaustion attempting to wind up the tensed muscles. A small chuckle was heard behind him and before Chanyeol could turn his head to the voice, a pair of small arms enveloped his waist. The giant smiled even wider when he felt his lover nuzzle into his sweaty back, lifting a hand to interlace it with Baekhyuns'.

 

 " Nice job Yeol" Baekhyun says with a fond smile plastered on his own face. " Dont worry Yeol, I just made some fresh lemonade so you can refreshen up think of it as a reward for all the hard work you've done" 

Chanyeol finally turns around, cupping Baekhyun's face, leaning down to pepper the latter's face with kisses " You" Kiss " Are" Kiss " The" Kiss " Best" 

 

Baekhyun giggles, closing his eyes in adoration " Its just lemonade Yeol, Stop it! You're tickling me for christ sakes!" 

 

" I cant, Im just so happy and lucky to have you." The giant says, planting a last kiss over Baekhyun's eye lid. When he leans out, he watched in amusement when Baekhyun's cheeks started warming up. 

" Stop it " Baekhyun pouts at him, resting his head onto the giant's chest. " Im more lucky to have you..." 

 

Chanyeol snorts, hugging the small frame of his husband rocking them from side to side, cooing how adorable his husband is " Im more luckier than you.. "

Baekhyun laughs against his chest, his heart skipping a beat " You're so silly. You cant used 'ier' when you already have a 'more' in the sentence. It sounds so used.. "

" Im so Lucky to have a smart, lovabale, caring, amusing, better half" 

" Okay that was cheesy.." 

" Remember when i first met you?" Chanyeol says lowering his head to drop it on his husband's shoulder. Pulling him increadibly closer. The smell of strawberries and flowers engulfing his nostrils making him hum in delight. That has always been Baekhyun's smell since the first time they've met. 

" Of course" Baekhyun mutters, patting the giant's head, soothing the locks on his hair " I cant unseen that fall tho..." he laughs making Chanyeol's heart flutter. God he felt like flying to the sky. 

              Their first encounter wasnt planned nor romantic like what he've seen in movies. And it was accidental but not the sappy way, It was the kind that you wanna be swallowed by the earth. He remembers it like it was yesterday. He was suppose to buy flowers for his date, more like a forced date that his mom set. And that day he woke up late, his mom ranted on his ass for being lazy. When he entered a small flower shop a couple of blocks away from him, he didnt anticipate to slip on a puddle nor he noticed the closed sign. One of the workers, Jongdae apologized cause unfortunately the worker had finished watering the plants and in Chanyeol's horror, his outfit was runined and wet. He wanted to sue, real hard. But then his throat tightened when someone appeared from the behind the counter. 

There he felt the first beat of his heart hammering under his ribcage. The man was gorgeous, like god purposely dropped one of his perfections on earth to give Chanyeol a glimpse of what heaven looks like.    
   
The when smaller began to walk towards the comotion, Chanyeol forgot to breathe. With the gorgeous man apologizing, He let it slide. And when he was about to walk out, he slipped again from the same puddle. And that day, Baekhyun offered to give him his flowers for free and that he would arrange it himslef. Chanyeol held the flowers and gave it to Baekhyun instead. Totally worth it. 

 

And now he was so lucky to have the same gorgeous man as his husband. Without breaking a sweat, he pulls away only to lift tha latter up, bridal style. Baekhyun yelps, wrapping his arms around the giant's neck. " Yeol!" 

" Lemonade right? My love deserves the best, and whats better than being carried to the kitchen by a very handsome man?" 

Baekhyun laughs again, nuzzling his nose on the latter's chin. Humming with a sigh " Right. But the part handsome.. where?" 

" You are so in trouble Park Baekhyun" 

" Why? Are you gonna punish me?" Baekhyun says wiggling his eyebrows when Chanyeol started to make his way to their kitchen area. 

" Oh Kinky "

" Says the guy tha--" 

" Aye, dont pretend that you didnt like it " Chanyeol laughs, pecking his husband's lips. 

 

 

 

\-----

 

" Do you know how many hours Xiu had to drive here? 3 hours Baek, 3 hours! " 

" Thank you Jongdae, I love youuu" 

" You better or Im demanding a raise" His bestfriend threatens, placing Baekhyun's book on the bookshelf one by one. " How's the married life so far?" 

Baekhyun, who was moving the couch neatly infront of the Tv, hum in response " Honestly? Scary and crazy but in a good way. " 

While Chanyeol was at work, Baekhyun had work to do for the entire day. He phoned up his bestfriend along with his boyfriend to help him settle in their newly bought house. 

" I dont know what's shocking, you getting married or your rich boyfriend buying you a house that has a kickass garden for you to manage. If being a producer means loaded with cash then i would have flirted with him a long ago, But meh sadly, Tall guys with huge ears arent my type. And to point out, it was obvious that he was starstrucked by your beauty the first time you two met..." 

Baekhyun giggles, arranging the pillows " Beauty? What beauty? And to serve it fair, I was the one that couldnt breathe when i saw him. Thank god you decided to water the plants before opening the shop..." 

" Thank me? or thank his stupidity. He came rushing in when there was a Kickass Close sign hanging off the door. Pure stupidity you thank that my friend "

" But you wanna know what all new to me.." Baekhyun starts off, lifting a trophy that chanyeol wont 2 years ago when they together,. He smiles remembering that certain memory and sets it down where they're picture was place. 

" Are you gonna tell me or are you gonna keep staring at that thing like its your husband? Cause say the word and im out.." Jongdae cuts in, placing a vase on the brown coffee table.   
   
" Ive never had a house before...or someone actually promising me to get one in the future.. Its just, how come when im with Chanyeol it feels like everything is new to me. Like evryday i fall for him. God im so lucky to have him in my life ... " 

Jongdae gapes " Oh my god... that was---" 

" Chessy as fuck" A voice chirped. Jongdae rolls his eyes on his boyfriends' intrusion. " I was suppose to say romantic but yeah Chessy as fuck can describe it too. Babe, grab abox and help us" 

" Dont mind if i do" Xiumin says, opening one with a cutter that Baekhyun handed " How's married life Baek?" 

" Mighty good. Im just very nervous" Baekhyun says dusting the dirt out of his pants. " Thanks for coming over guys, Im having a dinner party tomorrow to celebrate the new house. You two better come you hear me?" 

" Is your husband gonna invite his producer friends?" Jongdae says, putting the last item from his box on top of the fireplace " Cause if yes, then im so game for that... Im curious tho, this house is like 3 hours away from the shop. How the hell are you gonna manage that? "

" Simple. I'll just open up a shop near this place too. That way you manage what i have in seoul and I'll manage the one near here." 

" Damn Chanyeol is so--" 

" Im using my own money on making it happen Jongdae " Baekhyun rolls his eyes " I have enough money to start a business. I even have enough money to leave with a kid to feed if Chanyeol decides to hate me... " 

Xiumin and Jongdae gave him a look, like the perfect look to give someone who's stupid to even think of the obvious " Like Chanyeol's gonna leave you ... " Xiumin says " Remember the time he got hostile with me when i gave you a hug? He threatened to rip my hands off for a month until i decided to prove it to him that i wasnt into you by kissing Jongdae and practically made out in front of him... Hah, what a memorable scene to remember and blackmail with. Chanyeol wouldnt stop yelling, he broke your flower vase by the way." 

" Yeah..." Baekhyun chuckles, dropping to his couch, scanning the whole place. Kitchen and bedrooms were done and now the living room. He was excited for tomorrow. " But to answer your question, Yes Chanyeol is inviting his producer friends, Min Yoongi, Hoshi and Dean i think..." 

Jongdae pumps his arms up, falling beside him with Xiumin in toll " Yes! Finally! Some Producers to flirt with so i can leave this bum! Yes!"

" Yup... Im gonna keep a leash on this thing tomorrow. " Xiumin sighs, shaking his head as he looks at Jongdae with fondness. Even if they talk like that to each other, Baekhyun wouldnt doubt the feelings they have for each other. " So we're guessing you'll be baking goods again? Bake the cake that Chanyeol went wild before" 

" I cant, i was banned to make that cake, cause apparantly he named that cake, Yoda cake and it was basically for him only.. so i'll be doing cupcakes for dessert this time"

Jongdae groans, leaning back to his boyfriend's shoulder " Possessive Bitch..." 

 

 

\-----

 

 

          Baekhyun was nervous when it comes to quest parties, new neighborhood means new neighbors and new friends. He already did the groceries and Jongdae will arrive in the morning to help him cook the feast for the party. And with the excitement bubbling inside him he aready made the cupcakes, decorated with blue cheese cake frosting with star shaped candy bits springkled on top. He checked the clock and it was almost midnight, He knows that Chanyeol would be coming home late due to the upcoming project he'd been doing along with his partners. No, Chanyeol is not cheating on him. Not when Baekhyun can use a knife and a pair of scissors. 

Chanyeol knows cause the first time he decided to suprise him on a late shift going home, The giant was rushed to the hospital. Basically, Baekhyun always kept a survival tiny knife under his belt. 

But Still Chanyeol found that rather hot and sexy. That was Baekhyun's ever first extreme PDA moment with Chanyeol.  
 

 

   
\-----

 

 

When Chanyeol came home, he lazyly drops his coat on the couch. He rubs his eyes looking down on his watch. It was already passed midnight and he was sure his beautiful husband is already asleep. And not wanting to wake his precious up, he decided to make a snack for himself. A sandwich is rather good for a midnight snack. That or thats the only thing he knows what to do without setting the place on fire. 

The giant stops tho, and turns his head to look around the newly furnised home. A smile creeping its way on his face, He was really lucky to have Baekhyun in his life. The house looked amazing, his husband being a florist, the house looked stunning with plants everywhere. hanging from the ceiling, potted plants in every corner, and vases filled with flowers. Baekhyun must have called Jongdae to bring them up But Chanyeol doesnt mind at all. If having them relaxes his pretty husband, then Chanyeol doesnt mind living in a jungle. 

He enters the kitchen, spotting their fridge immediately. With his tummy growling, he made his way straight to heaven. Not Baekhyun, the fridge. That kind of heaven is only for him, this kind of heaven was made for everyone. When he opened up the fridge, it was loaded with groceries. And no matter how tempting it is to wake up his angel to ask him to cook him something, he wont. Because he's a good husband. 

He took out a plate of sliced ham, a couple of jarred goods with recognizable meat on it, some tomatoes and lettuce. And with no room on his arm, he took the plastic bag of loaf bread with his teeth. Placing the chosen items on the island counter, he pulls the cuffs of his dress shirt up, letting the fabric reach to his elbows. And there he began his snack. 

When he was able to make one and placed the sandwich between his teeth so he could tidy things up before he eats. The again, when he was about to close the fridge, he spots a white box, it was huge and with curiosity hitting him, He took it out.

" Oh, it smells nice..." he says, as soon as he sets his sandwich down on the plate. 

 

It was cupcakes, correction, it was Baekhyun's famous kiwi cupcakes with blue cream cheese frosting. Oh hail the world. 

 

\-------

 

" What if they're scary Yeol? What if they give me...the eye?"

" No they wont Baek let them try...but i can assure yoy everything will be fine. Right Jongdae?"

" Maybe...Maybe not. Except if YOU mess up tho" 

" Not helping..." 

" You wanted my opinion right? so i gave you mine" 

" Not exactly what Baek needed on a situation like this... " 

The doorbell rings, and Baekhyun jumps. His shoulder tensing up. Chanyeol stood up making his way to the door. " I'll Get--" But before he could even finish his sentence, Baekhyun had pulled him back by the collar of the back of his shirt. Jongdae burst into laughter when Chanyeol lost his balance and fell. 

" You literally fell for Baekhyun" Xiumin smirk, sipping from his glass of wine.

When Baekhyun opened the door, he gave his guest a warm welcome. Chanyeol stood while rubbing his ass before introducing himself next to Baekhyun.

 

 

 

So far everyone seemed nice. Taehyung and Jungkook were the first ones to arrive, Taehyung was a very bubbly teenager, fresh from college  (Jungkook notes), they've clicked the moment Taehyung complimented the plants Baekhyun bought, And Chanyeol says they could be mistaken as siblings which was creepy. Chanyeol's co workers arrived a moment later and welcomed them with a huge smile, patting his husband on the back and a friendly handshake was given to Baekhyun. He also met the couples down the street, Daehyun and Youngjae. Great couples. There was Suho and Kris, two couples that greated him with a house warming gift. He was suprised to see Sehun along with Luhan, they lived in seoul but with the news of the couples having a warm house party, they didnt hesitate to pay a visit. 

Baekhyun was laughing beside Taehyung as they watch their partners goof off. 

" So TaeTae, how long have you and Jungkook been living together?" 

Taehyung's cheeks flushed making the elder smile even wider " More than a year... how about you Baekhyun nim? How long have you and Chanyeol nim been dating?" 

Baekhyung laughs " Married actually. Ive been dating the giant for 3 years and we just got married the other day " 

" Wow! im happy for you hyung! You two look amazing together to be honest " Taehyung claps giggling. Baekhyun nods at him, looking rather happy about the compliment. " Oh ..." Taehyung says, his eyes scanning the room " too bad Kyungsoo and Jongin couldnt make it... " 

" Who?" Baekhyun asked. 

" They live right next to you Hyung" 

Oh... 

" You should meet him Hyung, Kyungsoo nim is really hospitable, both of them are lawyers. " Taehyung explains. 

 

 

 

" Ouch ouch ouch, Baek not the ear!" Chanyeol whines when his husband decides to drag him away from everyone. " Whats wrong?" 

Baekhyun lets go and faces his husband with teary eyes, " The Kims arent here..." 

" Uhh... and? Who's that? Oh wait, we have a Kim here, Kim Jongdae?...well Tae is Kim Taehyung but according to Jungkook, It'll be Jeon next week. But yeah we have a fully labeled Kim Jongdae "

" No! im talking about the neighbor that lives besides us! they're not here... Oh god do you think the party news didnt reach them? Oh god What are we gonna do Yeol."

" Woah woah, calm down Baek, Its gonn--"

" Oh shit Yoda, ive got an idea. Lets go there and personally greet them.." 

" I--what? Baek, its pass 9.... are you sure its a---"

Baekhyun frowns " Of course its a good idea. C'mon " 

Baekhyun found his arm locked on Chanyeol's bicep, tugging him to the door with a smile. Chanyeol lets him, pulling out a cap from the rack and putting it on with a sigh. Baekhyun turns around scanning for Jongdae, and when the latter sees him, Baekhyun shouts " Jongdae! i'll just go out a bit! You can take the kiwi cupcakes out in a minute. its okay if im still out okay?" 

Jongdae gave him a thumbs up, turning his back to entertain the guest. 

Baekhyun doesnt notice that his husband paled. When they got out, a huge rush of cold air blew on their faces, making Baekhyun shiver. And when they were about to exit their gates, he stops. " Yeol... Go back and grab a couple of cupcakes, there's some cute take out boxes in the drawers..." 

" Uh..." Chanyeol gulps, looking at him " About that Baek..."  
    
" We need to make a perfect first impression Yeol..." Baekhyun softly spoke, his voice quivering " Im just really happy, and i want the neighbors to like us. You know what kind of neighborhood ive been through Yeol... I just want everything to go out okay... " 

And there, within seconds. Chanyeol leans down, capturing his lips with his own. " Dont cry..." Chanyeol says against the kiss. " I'll do anything..." Baekhyun's eyes started to close, biting the bottom of his lips, nodding at his giant's words " ...Everything to make you happy..." And with that the giant dives in for another kiss. At first it was gentle and more innocent, But when Baekhyun felt his husband's rough hands slipping insid thru his pink shirt, he moaned. The sound of him moaning, encouraged Chanyeol to deepen the kiss. Pinching the small flesh, Baekhyun gasped and Chanyeol dives his tongue into the warm cavern. Baekhyun wrapped both of his arms around his husband, lapping their tongues together. Chanyeol was the first one to pull away, placing both of their foreheads together, panting hard " Everything... just for you and only you. I fucking love you so much " 

" Chanyeol... " Baekhyun whines " I fucking love you so much too..."

The giant pulls away, before pecking his swollen lips. " I'll be back with the cupcake yeah? stay here" He mutters, making Baekhyun nod. 

His phone chimed, and when Baekhyun pulled it out from his pockets 

Jongdae:

       Totally did not see that porn. And it Totally did not make the people here cheer like there's no forever on youth. and TOTALLY did not film the entire thing. Mhmm oh Btw, you should ask Yeol to get some curtains on this house. you know.. if you two decide to fuck in the kitchen or living room. You dig? People might SEE.  

 

Oh fuck 

 

 

Baekhyun doesnt know whats taking his husband so long... its been like 10 minutes since his giant jogged inside the house. When he was about to call him through his cellphone the front door opened. He sighs in relief as the giant walks towards him. 

" Sorry... I really couldnt find the boxes..." Chanyeol pants, taking his hand, interlacing them together. Baekhyun smiles in delight shaking his head side ways before going to his toes to plant a warm kiss on Chanyeol's inviting lips. 

" Its okay..." He softly said. Chanyeol beams at him, tugging him to their destinaton. Baekhyun noted the ragged breathing Chanyeol was giving. And he knew that the latter was nervous. It was normal... but for Chanyeol it wasnt. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol too much and within 3 years of dating, Chanyeol was the type of guy that never gets nervous for small things. 

When they've reached the door. Chanyeol turned his head to him " On second thought---" He steps back, Baekhyun had to roll his eyes and tugs him back beside him where he belongs. 

" Dont be a pussy Yoda" Baekhyun smiles, knocking on the door. 

" Im not being a pussy, Im being a chicken. Its different"

" Not its not..." 

" It is, the spelling. Duh" 

" Chay--" 

" Okay fine, But let me do the talking..." Chanyeol says, bracing him self for the door to open. And when it did, they were greated with a handsome face with rich bronze skin. Chanyeol was amazed cause it was rare to see a tanned korean...

" Hi, can i help you with something?" 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol waitng for the giant to say something, The giant cleared his throat " Hi! Im Park Chanyeol and this is my husband, Park Baekhyun. We just moved in yesterday and wanted to say hi!" 

" Oh! Im Jongin, Kim Jongin. Welcome to the neighborhood man. Sorry we heard about the party but my husband caught a cold... Im sorry if we couldnt make it. We were planning on saying Hi tomorrow tho" 

Oh ...    
   
Chanyeol smiles, Baekhyun was about to offer the cupcakes when " Oh this is a gift by the way. Here, please take care of us in the future" 

Baekhyun watched as their Neighbor opened the box infront of them, The smaller expected to see his homemade kiwi cupcake inside but what got him wondering was a green cylinder container inside. " Sweet! Soothing gels, Nature Republic, Kyungsoo will love these. Thank you" 

Baekhyun raised a brow at his husband who nervously gave off a laugh. A rather forced laugh. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile back to their house. 

 

" These arent cupcakes..." Xiumin says poking the products. Once the box was pulled out of the fridge and the lid removed.  

Jongdae snorts, remembering how the giant was fumbling around the kitchen when he came back 5 mins ago. Knew he would mess up some how. Whelp. 

" Okay guys! Soothing gels for everyone!!! They're nice and cold" He shouts with the box in his hand. He turns his head to his boyfriend and grinned " I win, you owe me 20 bucks you loser" 


End file.
